Different Yet the Same
by purpleballerynna2
Summary: Mary's next step in life was very different, she made sure it was. But some things remain the same and those she will not trade for the world


**Different Yet the Same**

Mary's next step in life was very different, she made sure it was. But some things remain the same and those she will not trade for the world

_A/N: This came to me randomly when I was trying my darndest to write a food culture story for J-school. I swear this was not because I was trying to procrastinate_

* * *

It was different this time.

The dress is not as grand. The whole town did not turn out in droves. It was only Travis in front, not the Archbishop.

Mary would not have it either way.

One thing remained the same.

She is sitting in her room and Anna, even in her current state, is fixing her hair. Her Mama and Edith watching knowing that there should be one more person in room who will never come.

"Don't be nervous Mary, it'll all go swimmingly," her Mama said.

"Who said I was nervous? Honestly," she replied, a soft smile on her face.

"I should hardly think so. It's one thing to go through this once, but another time? The horror really," said Edith not so unkindly.

Her mother and sister stood up and wished her good luck. Anna stayed, like before, adjusting her veil.

"Do you want me to stay here milady? I can help you down the stairs," offered Anna.

"Nonsense. You need to go down and sit in the car. You can't keep standing like that you know."

As Anna left, Mary stared into the mirror. A deep breath, and then…

"You look beautiful my darling," a voice, long unheard echoed through the room.

"Thank you. I try my best," she replied.

Blue eyes so like her son's, blonde hair no one else in the house has seen since he was born.

"You never need to try," he laughed.

She blushed. There have been very few times she has done this. But she knows the last time was very recently, induced by a different man. A part of her felt guilty. A part didn't care at all.

She smiled at him. Her eyes searching his. She knows there is no need for his permission; she would never seek it anyway. But her heart, the part that will never let him go, and her brain which at times is filled with him still, wants to know that what she is doing is right. To get guidance that she is not failing anyone in some way.

"He's a good man. I would not have asked for a better man to be with you and help raise George," his voice, soft yet strong, rang out.

"I would think you did not approve. We did not exactly have the most straight forward of courtships," she said.

"I'm not so fastidious about the rules remember. And it is not like we had the most straight forward of courtships either."

She laughed.

"My darling, among everyone that has tried since me, he is the most worthy. At least he was patient, not that I would expect anyone to wait eight years like I did but he waited for you. And he loves George as much as he loves you, I will never approve of anyone who did not wish to love him as if he was their own," he said.

"Don't be unkind, that is not like you. That will not do wherever you are. He is a good man. I can hardly believe my luck I found two good men in my lifetime," she said.

"You deserve every good that comes to you because I was right. You are an amazing woman and a marvelous mother. You deserve to be happy Mary and he clearly makes you happy."

She placed her hand on his cheek and like always, her hand stroked his hair, brushing it aside.

"I love you. I miss you," she whispered.

"I have never loved anyone more than I loved you and our son. Don't cry my darling; it's your wedding day. Just smile," he whispered back.

She smiled, her true smile, and turned back to the mirror.

Just like before, she needed to talk with him. To calm the storm raging inside of her.

And then she stood, brushed down her dress, and walked down the stairs.

The dress is more simple, the celebration less grand. She is a different woman to be wed to her second husband, the third man who can claim to have all of her love. She does not care if it is only Travis, does not mind that reception will not involve so many people. That was in the past. So many things have happened; so many people have changed her.

All she cares about now is being wed to Charles and start their lives together.

So she looked at her father, her Carson and her son standing at the foot of the stairs waiting for her.

Their mouths dropped.

"Will I do Carson?"


End file.
